Usuario:Pauloca/Guión ''El té mágico''
El té mágico -Acto 1- Se abre el telón y aparece un cabaret, con grandes mesas cubiertas de manteles violetas y jarrones de flores en el centro. Todo el mundo parece atento a la actuación, donde una bella mujer con una boa y una vestido que parece muy caro canta "Roar" Miley: *Escondida debajo de una mesa observando el cabaret* Como he llegado a esto... Mis ansias de fama nunca se ha visto satisfechas, mi ambición siempre ha estado presente y esta mancha de ketchup jamás se ha borrado de mi camisa... Tanto que me he visto obligada a colarme en este cabaret tan solo para sentirme una estrella. Aunque sea por un día. Tan concentrada estaba Miley en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre se posaba junto a ella. Krusty: Ola... *Dijo misteriosamente* Ola K ase? Miley: *Sobresaltada* ¿Quién eres? Porfavor no me delates... Krusty: No pienso delatarte. Eso sería de mala gente. Veo como observas a esa chica. ¿Acaso es algún acto de yuri? Miley: *Abochornada* Claro que no. Solo me gustaría ser ella... Ser famosa. Krusty: Yo tengo lo que necesitas. He buscado desde hace años a la elegida. El verdadero secreto de la fama es... ¡¡El té!! Miley: ¿T-Té? Krusty: Un té hecho con estas hierbas te hará ser famosa, aparecerás en los diarios y aparecerás en todos los noticieros. Yo las hice servir una vez y fui muy famoso. Miley: ¿De verdad funcionan? Krusty: Si, pero solo te las daré si demuestras un verdadero... *Recibe un sartenazo* Miley: Gracias por tu ayuda. *Agarra las hierbas y se marcha* -Acto 2- -Una vez en su apartamento, Miley estaba sentada delante de la cocina. Esperando a que la tetera diera el pip que indicaba que su bebida estaba lista. Un dulce aroma inundaba la habitación. Miley: Porfavor, funciona... Se oye el pip y Miley agarra la tetera y llena una vaso. Lo mira curiosa y luego se lo bebe de un trago. Miley: No... No me siento distinta... Segundos después pierde el conocimiento y se desploma en el suelo. -Acto 3- Miley se despierta en una celda, es pequeña y oscura y hay varias ratas alrededor. Delante de ella hay un chico bajo y rechoncho que la mira de manera despreciable. Cartman: ¿Eres judía? Miley: No... Cartman: ¡Buf! Menos mal, mi sentencia de muerte no sería necesaria debido a mi suicidio.... o me matarían antes debido a tu asesinato Miley: ¿Qué hago aquí yo? No recuerdo nada... Cartman: No lo sé, te trajeron esta mañana y no pregunté porque me daba exactamente igual tu vida. Miley: ¿Y porque estás conmigo? ¿No se supone que los hombres y las bellas damas estan en prisiones distintas? Cartman: ¿Y donde viste a la bella dama? .-. Miley: Muy simpático... Creo que ya empiezo a recordar... Cartman: ¿Y que ocurrió, imbécil? Miley: No me llames imbécil. Creo que todo fue así... -Acto 4- Miley: *Despierta* Que ha pasado aquí?..... *unos hombres la empujan hacia una limusina* ¿Pero que?.... Mientras los hombres arrastran a miley media aturdida, le van hablando sobre algo pero ella no entiende ¿Algo de una entrevista? ni idea... entonces logra verse en un espejo... se nota rara. Parece que su cuerpo no es el de siempre. Comienza a toquetear su cara y se nota diferente. El pelo es más largo y... ¿Rubio? ve a una chica que no es ella Toman una limusina negra. Van camino de un plató de televisión. Donde celebran el programa "Krusty & Monkey" el más famoso programa donde entrevistan a las más famosas artistas. Cartman: Espera espera espera. ¿Que mi*rda es el show Krusty & Monkey? Dices que es el más famosos de todos los programas y no lo conozco de nada.... y además ¿Acaso eres tú, sucia judía, una famosa? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Miley: Creo que ya te dije que no soy judía, además, ¡todo el mundo conoce el show K&A, gordo! Cartman: No estoy gordo estoy fuertecito Miley: Lo que sea, volvamos al flashback Miley es empujada fuera del vehículo. Miley: ¡¡E-esperen!! La puerta se cierra y la limusina se va a toda velocidad. Miley solo es capaz de balbucear unas palabras hasta darse cuenta de que no volverá. Miley: Supongo que tendré que entrar... La chica entra y una luz segadora se da en la cara, cierra los ojos durante unos minutos y al abrirlos admira asombrada la escena: Miles de personas van de un lado otro, unas con muchos elementos de maquillaje, otras con disfraces y un último grupo que transporta los decorados de un lado otro; En la lejanía ve a unos cuántos hombre discutiendo y entre ellos logra reconocer a Krusty, el famoso presentador del Show: Krusty: *Fumando un puro* Agh, menudo asco de programa por que demonios acepté esto... ghñghñg *gruñendo palabras indescriptibles* El mono salta por todas partes, con su típico sombrerito de azafata y pajarita azules Miley: Esto...... Krusty: *ve a Miley* ¡O al fin llegas! *da una calada a su puro y se lo vuelve a colocar en la boca* ¡¡Ya pensaba que nos habías abandonado por esa sucia publicidad del Kwik-E-mart!! Miley: Esto.... ¿que? ¿nos hemos visto antes? Krusty: Claro ¡Soy famoso! Bueno, en fin, después de la ronda de chistes te invitaremos al escenario y cantarás una canción y al final.... *se oyen unos ruidos de forcejeo y mira a esa dirección* Cartman: *lo llevan unos policías* ¡¡Dejenme!! ¡¡Tenía que hacerlo!! ¡¡Ese p*to negro se atrevió a insultarme!! ¡¡¡Tenía que hacerlo!!! Krusty: *le da una calada al puro* Ese maldito encargado de las luces no ha hecho más que traernos problemas -*En la cárcel* Miley: Un segundo un segundo, acabo de acordar que tu trabajabas allí ¿Como demonios no reconocías el programa? Cartman: Solo estaba allí por que decían que hacían chistes de judíos j*der Miley: Eeeeen fin, sigamos Miley: Pe-pe-pero ¿que hago yo aquí? ¿Cantar? ¿publicidad? No se de que habla Krusty: Oye, super diva, deja de hacerte la despistada, que pronto entraremos en acción, ¿De acuerdo Montana? Miley: ¿Mon-montana? Krusty: Oye, oye, deja de hacerte la tonta ¡¡Lo que me faltaba ahora!! *tira el puro y entra en escena, con el telón bajado* Esa maldita de mi exnovia me deja por un metrosexual con más pluma que músculo *muchas personas le colocan detalles como la pajarita y le peinan el pelo mientras otros le maquillan*Además, la academia de Payasos Cualificados me odia. *se baja el telón* Son una banda de dinosaurios, saben menos de television y de comedia que de los pelos que tienen en las *ve que todo el mundo lo observa* Eh.... ¡Holaaaaaaaa! -*En la cárcel* Cartman: *se tira un pedo* *Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzt* Miley: *con la nariz tapada* Oh dioz que hodod, en zedio, te lo podiaz habed ahodado Cartman: La próxima vez le dire al pedo que se aguante más tiempo en el culo antes de salir Miley: *suspiro* Lo único que decueddo es que... Cartman: Quítate la j*dida pinza de la nariz, no se te entiende nada Miley: Lo único que recuerdo es que tras unos veinte minutos, entré en escena.... -Acto Final- Krusty: Niños, como número final os contaré un cuento. Les voy a contar la historia del traje nuevo de Krusty, solo que no lo traje ¡Wejejejejeje! Se oye una batería de fondo y luego un silencio alentador inunda la sala Krusty: Agh... *pone cara de asco y habla con poca gana* Y ahora... con todos ustedes... la fabulosa Hanna montana *suspiro* Todos los espectadores lanzan gritos de admiración Miley: Hanna.... ¿Montana? ¿Esa soy yo? Krusty: Si, pasa pasa Miley: *la empujan al escenario junto con una guitarra* Emmm... yo.... *ve a todos los espectadores mirándole y traga saliva* Yo... les cantaré... mi gran tema... esto... Best..... Of..... Both Worlds? (¿De dónde he sacado ese nombre? siento que mi susbsconciente trata de mandarme mensajes, quizá si me dejo llevar) Oh yea... Come on... You get the limo eh... ¿out front? (no no puedo cantar así) Krusty: *con el aipom al lado le susurra* ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? Miley: Em, em.... *susurrando* Hannah, concéntrate Hannah.... allá voy *empieza a cantar* Oh yea, Come on, You get the limo out front!, Hottest styles, every shoe, every color. Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun, Its really you but no one ever discoveeeers!! *Miley empieza a bailar* Krusty: Sí, así me gusta ¡Yuju! Miley: In some ways you're just like all your friends, but on stage you're a star. You get the best of both wooooorlds *lanza su guitarra hacia atrás y esta le da al mono* Krusty: ¿Monkey? ..... ¿Estás.... bien? Miley: *antes de que se de cuenta, está siendo esposada por un par de policías* ¡¡No, no, tienen que creerme, yo no he hecho nada!! ¡¡Lo juro, es todo un error!!.... ¡¡YO ERA UNA SUPERESTRELLAAAAAAAAAA!! -*De nuevo en la cárcel* Cartman: Así que eso fue lo que pasó ¿eh? Miley: Si, espero que sepan que todo fue un accidente y me liberen de aquí cuánto antes Cartman: Yo también espero que me liberen, encerrarme por que golpeé ligeramente a un negro con un foco ¡Buf! Miley: Pero.... ah da igual.... Oye.... te notas algo, em, diferente *estrecha los ojos* Cartman: ¿Qué? *se ve de colores verdes y rosas parpadeantes* Miley: Pero que... *mira a su alrededor: todo se mueve y las paredes se doblan y serpentean mientras todo brilla en colores verdes y rosas* Cartman: *su voz suena distorsionada* ¿que pasa judía? ¿Acaso tienes miedo del mono fantasma que viena a buscarte? Miley: *mira a un lado y ve al mono que se pudre, se convierte en huesos y seguidamente en polvo* ¡¡AAAAAAAAH!! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! *golpea los barrotes de la celda que se transforman en serpientes con ojos de camaleón* ¡¿Pero qué?! *mira a Cartman y este va creciendo, también ve a un tipo con camisa roja con líneas blanca con una peluca de la reina de Inglaterra mientras baila el Gangnam style* Cartman: ¿Que pasaaaaaaaaa? Miley: ¡NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! -*En el apartamento* Miley: *con los ojos cerrados* ¡NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! *inspira fuertemente y abre los ojos, que los tiene muy rojos* Todo... fue... ¿un sueño? *Ve a la policía en su habitación* Pero que .... Policía jefe: Señora, queda usted detenida por tráfico de drogas, acompáñeme a comisaría Miley: Pe-pero ¡¿Yo no hice nada?! Policía jefe: La existencia de droga en su casa es innegable, todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra y blablabla, ya sabe usted el resto *le pone las esposas* Miley: ¿¡Y dónde se supone que usted encontró droga!? Policía jefe: Dentro de la tetera, buen escondrijo, por cierto Miley: ........... eso significa.... que ese tipo, no me dio plantas mágicas, ese tipo me dio..... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Baja el telón*